


One Day

by Risingstorm15



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingstorm15/pseuds/Risingstorm15
Summary: When Merlin hires a struggling Eggsy Unwin to be the assistant to Harry Hart, the owner of one of the richest companies in Britain, he believe he's finally gotten a stroke of good luck, that and his boss just happens to be the sexiest man alive.Too bad Harry is furious at him for absolutely no reason, his coworkers treat him like dirt and his step father is just as good with his fists as he always was.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------'One day you'll learn to love me. You can scream at me, through a tantrum every time I walk in the room, berate me for every mistake I have ever made, even beat me to near death and I will still walk through these days at nine in the morning. Because I have faith in you, Harry Hart, faith that one day, you'll learn to love me'.





	1. The job description was false

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic ever (take it easy on me), it hasn't been beta read either so forgive the spelling mistakes. If you're a fan of Harry Hart like I am then don't worry, he gets better, but unfortunately you'll be disappointed for while.
> 
> Also the characters may seem a bit OOC but it works for the story line. More notes will soon come but I am a huge fan of comments and kudos that let me know that people are genuinely interested in the continuation of this fic. Without further ado, enjoy!

Kingsman Industries was an imposing building.  
Rising out of the concrete, taller and more modern than any other office building around the city, the golden logo a beacon in the day and night. Everything about the place was flashy and tasteful, just like their electronics that were popular world over. Even the elevator was worth more than Eggsy’s average pay.  
He had been at home playing barbies with Daisy when their landline had notified him of a message.  
‘Dear Mr Unwin, this is Merlin from Kingsman industries, your application has been accepted. You will report to Mr Hart’s office and announce yourself as his assistant, he has already been briefed on your arrival. Pick up your instructions from HR 9am on Thursday’.  
Dressed in a brand new button down shirt and tie that his mother had used all her savings to help him buy, he entered possibly the busiest floor of the building.

He knew what was expected of him, become the assistant of Harrison Hart, the wealthiest, smartest and most available bachelor in the tabloids whose pictures often pervaded Eggsy’s dreams.  
It was every woman’s best dreams, and possibly why they’d hired him from amongst blushing female candidates stammering over Harrison’s name.   
He paused as he exited the elevator, noting the curious and slightly disgusted looks he was being thrown from many of the staff, shame heating within his belly as he realised how underdressed he appeared beside the crisp suits and flawless pencil skirts.  
He moved quickly, denying later that he ever dashed across the floor to the foreboding office doors with gilded plating proudly proclaiming the man within.  
He paused, eying the shining golden handle which probably cost more than his entire day’s wage and found himself yet again cursing his low status.  
He knocked, teeth worrying his lower lip as he waited awkwardly, aware of every eye on his back.

“Come in”.

Eggsy’s mouth went dry, hands fisting at the sound of the most posh and frankly delicious voice he had ever heard in his life coming from within the door. Quick to escape the eyes on him and to finally gaze on his idol in the flesh he entered the office and found his green gaze entranced by the most gorgeous man alive perched behind a sturdy desk.  
Harry Hart stared back, cool brown eyes seeming to bore in to his soul as Eggsy awkwardly stood before him, desperately trying to keep his face neutral.  
The silence stretched between them, a dead and imposing creature.

‘Introduce yourself’

Eggsy squared his shoulders, a determination filling his fluttering belly.

‘My name is Gary Unwin, I’ll be your new assistant’

Those brown eyes had been regarding his coolly before snapping to a ferocious intensity when he managed to stammer out his reply. Immediately panic curled in his chest, what had he done wrong?  
‘I do not need an assistant. Mr Merlin has hired you behind my back because he believes I need help. Even if I did require your assistance I wouldn’t entrust confidential documents to someone like you’  
Eggsy swallowed hard in his throat, shame curled in his gut before he managed to choke out a reply.

‘Someone like me, sir?’

‘Yes,’ came the contemptuous reply, the man’s face as impassive as his tone,

‘You are nothing but an impetuous child if you think you could ever fit in to this type of business. I’ve seen your records Mr Unwin, you didn’t even bother finishing high school, you still live with your mother and worse yet your outfit is not at all appropriate for this type of business’.

By the end of Harry’s statement Eggsy was fighting to keep the boiling tears at bay, his lips trembling and his composure one comment from cracking.

‘Is there anything I can do for you, sir?’ He managed to ask, impressed at the stability of his voice despite the raging emotion in his heart.

Harry wasn’t looking at him anymore, contemptuously flicking through papers on his rapidly filling desks.

‘Yes, you can get me a coffee, after all, that’s all you’re good for’.

Eggsy would tell himself later that he had not in fact hurried undignified from the office, a single tear performing a macabre ballet down his cheek as he twisted through the office towards the one café he knew he could get a good coffee and a shoulder to cry on.

 

Roxy’s was the best café in London.  
The small little nook of a building was a refuge from the rain and cold that so often pervaded their streets, a warm place where university students could sit and sip their drinks whilst flipping through study material and where old friends caught up for lunch. Eggsy had always come to Roxy’s café for the cheap but reliable coffee and the smile of his best friend at the till.

‘Eggsy!’ An excited voice called out the moment he entered the door.

Immediately he felt tears threaten him again and knew that Roxy had noticed his predicament, beckoning him to the break room where the other workers all knew him by name and order alike.

‘What’s wrong hon? Someone say something to you?’

Her warm arms wrapped around him in a hug and the warm smell of baked goods and coffee grounds which was so Roxy enveloped him. 

‘He hates me Roxy, my first day and my boss hates me. I came to get his coffee but honestly I just wanted someone to cry with,’

‘Well you stay here while I get the coffee started and if he asks you can say there was a line’.

After spilling his heart to Roxy over a kindly donated cookie he finally felt the crushing weight on his heart lifting. Sniffling wetly he accepted the coffee and the hug it came with.

‘Don’t you let him get you down honey. You’re amazing and you know it. He’ll see in time, he’ll learn to love you just like everyone else who knows that wonderful man inside of you’.

 

The words were kindly met but unfortunately not reciprocated by Harrison Hart. His contemptuous brown stare had fixated on the muffin he had brought with the coffee as an extra special gesture to hopefully get a smile out of his boss.

‘Are you so incompetent that you couldn’t even remember my simple order?’

Steeling himself against what would undoubtedly be a tirade and inanely forcing himself not to flinch from the shouting he knew would begin soon, Eggsy spoke with only a slight stutter.

‘No sir,’

‘Then what is this?’ Harry asked, voice as cold as ice as he gestured towards the warm muffin.

‘I thought you might enjoy it, sir,’ Eggsy replied as steadily as he could manage.  
It was clear from the furious glint in those hard brown eyes that Harry most certainly would not be enjoying his offering.

‘You thought? I don’t pay you to think, Unwin! I pay you to do simple errands and you can’t even manage those! Get out of my office on your break before you mess up something else. When you return my secretary will point you towards your next job. Try not to mess it up!’

For the second time that day Eggsy Unwin felt his heart shatter in his chest as he slowly turned and exited the room, face burning as he tried to swallow the shame prickling behind his downcast eyes.  
A shout of, ‘Incompetent fool!’ reached his ears through the slowly closing door.  
Gritting his teeth against his wildly beating heart he forced a few silent words from his lips.

‘One day you’ll see, Harry, one day you’ll learn to love me,’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Loving the response to this story, here's the second chapter you've been waiting for.

The boy simply would not quit.

From the moment he had walked through the door, all bright eyed and shining with youth, Harry Hart had hated his assistant. He was everything a worker should be, willing to take on any task he had been given, eager to learn new skills and take on harder positions, and most of all, optimistic in the face of rejection.

Harry had tried everything he could to get the boy to quit his position, from barbed comments, to outright criticism and even giving him tasks he clearly didn’t know how to do. But the infuriating boy had just steeled himself and figured out how to achieve his daily tasks on his own.

Merlin had clearly knew what he was doing when he hired Gary Unwin, the blasted man knew exactly how much Harry hated the thought of needing help, much less an assistant and yet he had gone ahead and hired one anyway. Stubborn Scotsman.

No matter, it had occurred to him from brief observation, that the way to force the boy to quit was to give him so much work that eventually, no matter how long it took, the boy would crack. 

And the day that a notice of Gary’s termination of his position came sliding across his desk was the day that Harry Hart would celebrate.

 

 

Life had settled in to a steady rhythm for Eggsy.

Every morning he would don his nicest outfits that his mother would lovingly iron for him every night while Dean was out at the pub, he’d even had time to play with his baby sister before walking out the door to pick up Harry’s coffee on the way to the office. After the disastrous incident three weeks ago he had learnt not to add extra things to his boss’ order and instead made sure he booked it to the office from Roxy’s so that the coffee was a perfect heat when he slid it on to Harry’s desk and awaited instructions.

Lately Harry had been too busy to want Eggsy around him doing errands so he had been tasked with what was apparently a long overdue job. Clearing out Harry’s old office.

His task consisted of filing away the mountains of papers sprawled across the room in to neat filing cabinets, all ordered and correctly entered in to the system. Then he would clean every surface, pack away all of Harry’s office supplies and furniture in to his side room where he would later be able to access them all at his leisure. 

It was an enormous task.

And this morning Harry had told him he wanted it done by Friday, two days away.

In short, Eggsy was run off his feet, so much so that he barely had time to stop for a fifteen minute lunch break, leaving him no time to get to know any of the staff who still looked at him with disinterest and the occasional scorn.  
Harry had also decided to constantly check in on him and snap about how slow and lazy he was. Yesterday he had caught him on his lunch break, exhausted and needing to just take a moment to eat before he passed out.

‘Idiot! If you have time to sit and eat clearly you aren’t working hard enough, get back to it!’

So when Merlin called, asking to meet with him first thing Friday morning, right when Eggsy would be at his busiest trying to finish his monumental task, he had initially balked at the idea, especially since Merlin was Harry’s closest friend and sure to be just like his boss.  
‘He gave me a chance though, so I guess I should give him one too’ he reminded himself with only an ounce of trepidation.  
Steeling himself for another daily dose of criticism he knocked on the twin doors to Merlin’s office, trying to silence the rapid beating of his heart.

‘Come on in Gary!’

Entering his office, Eggsy could immediately see that Merlin may have been Harry’s nest friend but he clearly didn’t share his tastes in décor. While Harry’s office was styled with muted tones and restraint, Merlin’s was a rich green, the latest tech piling almost every surface and personal items lining the walls.  
The man himself was seated behind his desk, glasses perched on a prominent nose and a welcoming smile on his warm face.

‘Take a seat wherever you can find space, it’s a bit cluttered in here’

Eggsy perched on the seat facing Merlin’s desk with a straight back and neutral expression, a small lacing of hope in his eyes the warm tone being directed his way.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you in person, sir’

‘The same to you Gary, have you been enjoying working for Harry? I know he can be a pain sometimes but I knew you’d be a good fit for him during the interview process’

Immediately Eggsy was on guard, muscles tensing as his mind raced for a response. It could be a test, Harry setting him up to spill all his experiences to Merlin and then be fired for tattling on the boss. Or Merlin could be genuinely concerned for his wellbeing and asking him out of the kindness of his heart. In a workplace where Eggsy hadn’t had a single positive comment directed his way it was always safer to act on the quiet side.

‘Oh it’s great, we get along well enough and I’m learning a lot of new skills’ he replied smoothly, a fake smile plastered on his lips.

‘That’s great to hear, and though I know you’re technically Harry’s assistant I’ve asked you here to inquire about you doing me a favour. You see there’s a very important conference with Valentine Corp. today, a totally out of the blue thing. I desperately need someone to organise the conference room, refreshments and all the files that will need to be looked over. Will you be able to do that for me by noon?’

Eggsy felt his heart plummet in his chest.

Clearly Merlin only wanted him for his ability to work, not his character, just like everyone else. How was he supposed to finish Harry’s old office by the end of the day and organise a conference room by noon all by himself?

‘Sir, I’d be happy to do it but would you be able to let Harry know where I’ll be? Just in case he questions where I am?’ He asked quickly.  
If Harry knew he’d been busy maybe he would understand about the office not being done. He’d do his best to finish it but he knew it wouldn’t be perfect if he lost all his time until noon.

‘Of course, I’ll let him know as soon as I’m finished making these last few phone calls’

With a heavy heart and stress rising in his chest Eggsy left the office towards what was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life.

 

 

Eggsy was frantic.

Any moment now Harry would waltz through those doors expecting to see a perfect office and instead find an unfinished job. Even with his knowledge of Eggsy’s sudden job for Merlin it was disappointing to have not finished a task for the first time since his hiring.

Most of the office was ship shape, except for the boxes piled in one corner and the last few things to be packed.

Eggsy was like a man possessed as he taped a box together and labelled it with an increasingly wobbly scrawl.

A soft clearing of a throat made him freeze in his frantic movements, his chest seeming tighter as he summed up the courage to turn towards the newcomer who was undoubtedly his boss.

The thunderous expression and the swiftly closing door he was met with caused a lump to immediately form in his throat.

‘What did I ask you to do on Wednesday?’

Eggsy swallowed, knowing from too many nights at Dean’s mercy that his casual tone was not to be mistaken for anything but cold fury.

‘You asked me to clean out your old office sir’ he replied, impressed by only a slight wobble in his tone.

‘And when did I ask you to have it done by?’

‘Friday, sir’ Eggsy murmured.

‘I can’t hear you’

‘FRIDAY, sir’ Eggsy repeated louder, heat forming behind his eyes and shame burning within him.

Those cold eyes were watching his every move precisely, as if staring through his very soul with their sharp intent.

‘Then why isn’t it done?’ Harry inquired, venom lacing his seemingly calm words.

Staring beseechingly at his boss with round eyes Eggsy immediately realised that Harry must have thought he had to have it finished even with his extra duty that morning.

‘Please sir I-‘

‘ENOUGH! I gave you one simple job Mr Unwin and yet you managed to screw it up, just like everything else. It was a mistake hiring a lazy and defiant worker like you, too stupid to comprehend a single task I’ve set you. You will stay until you have finished this office and have cleaned everything all over again for your tardiness!’

Somewhere in the middle of Harry’s tirade of angry yells his handsome features had merged in to something more ugly in Eggsy’s mind, someone who looked exactly like Dean Baker. The moment his boss left, slamming the door behind him Eggsy Unwin slid down the wall and sobbed for all his worth, uncaring about the water stains in his knees or anyone who might be listening.

No one would come to his defence, everything was his fault and nothing would be good enough for Harrison Hart unless it was above perfection.  
Letting the last of his tears soak away and taking a moment to simply breathe, he found himself making a promise to himself that sounded dull and chemical to his own ears.

‘One day you’ll learn to love me Mr Hart, one day I know you will’

Leaving the office in the darkness after every single worker but the night janitor had left and dragging his feet to the tube station, exhaustion weighing him down, Eggsy figured that that day would be far off in a future he couldn’t even dream.

 

 

Harry was warm and comfortable by the roaring fire in his study when the phone rang its usual chime. Checking the caller ID he smiled at the face of his best friend peering back at him from his contacts.

‘Good evening Harry! You know it didn’t even occur to me until I sat down tonight that I forgot to let you know that I borrowed your assistant today. You know you really must thank him for me on Monday for the excellent job he did organising everything for the conference this morning, it went brilliantly! He’s a real angel that boy’

Harry felt his heart miss a beat in his chest as he recalled his earlier berating of the boy in question, a frown quickly forming on his lips.

‘Oh yes, did you say he was doing that all morning?’

‘Yes, I asked him first thing and he got right to it, got it all ready by midday and scurried off to do god knows what. You keep him busy,’ Merlin teased easily through the phone.

‘Yes…I do’

‘Well anyway, I’ll get you that information you asked for by the start of the week, see you old friend!’

The ending call beep couldn’t drown out the single pinging of shame and guilt clawing at his chest as he remembered the sight of those beautiful eyes holding back tears.

Forcing those thoughts down he reminded himself that the sooner the boy quit, the better for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy was near breaking point.

He had never quit at anything in his life without good reason, constantly pushing himself to achieve his goals no matter how difficult things got with his family situation. Despite his father having served in the military their family had not received much help from the government after his death while touring overseas on some top secret government mission. 

In some sort of twisted way Eggsy had always tried his best to live up to the expectations of character his father most likely would have held for him throughout his life, knowing full well that Dean wasn’t exactly the father of the year.

Many in better situations than he had given up long ago but he had promised himself that no matter what career he ended up in one day he would excel far beyond the expectations of anyone.

Unfortunately Harrison Hart’s expectations should be considered super human.

He didn’t care how hard Eggsy worked it was never enough, and after failing to complete the cleaning of the office on time his boss had amped up his snide remarks and expectations.

Today saw Eggsy rushing to deliver some design plans to Harry’s office by the appointed time.

He had dashed madly for the elevator’s closing doors only to have the occupants glare at him and force the doors closed before he could reach them.  
The stairs was the next best option and by the time he had reached the top floors he was out of breath and far more stressed than he had been previously. It was like Harry’s voice was counting down the minutes in the back of his mind.

With a gasp he wrenched open the stairwell doors and booked it to Harry’s office, skirting around other workers who seemed to attempt to get in his way as much as possible.  
He didn’t even care about the looks he got from his fellow workers and the whispers clearly directed towards him from office cubicles, he had grown far too used to having no friends to care.

Skidding to a halt he quietly opened the doors to the office, expecting his boss to be talking on the phone like usual but the office was empty and silent.

“Oh thank goodness, I actually beat him for once!” Eggsy murmured to himself as he laid out the plans on Harry’s desk in perfect order, so focussed on having no creases in the paper that he almost missed the picture frame on Harry’s desk until he knocked it to the floor.

A small gasp filtering from his lips, he dived to catch it before it shattered, just managing to hook his fingers around the frame’s edge and cradling it protectively, relief seeming to melt his tense muscles.

He could only imagine how furious Harry would be if he had broken the one personal item in his boss’ office.

Glancing down at the picture he cradled his eyes widened in surprise as he took in a much younger version of his boss and someone who appeared to be Merlin laughing at the camera in full combat gear, guns slung casually over their shoulders. The third man in the picture was who caused Eggsy to almost drop the image a second time, for the man hugging Harry with a wild grin was his father. A father who was about the same age as when he died, a huge smile on his handsome face and a peace sign flashing towards the camera from bony fingers.

He couldn’t believe it, Harrison Hart knew his father!

Was that why Merlin had hired him? Because he had known his father in life and wanted to hire a family member of his late friend? Was it a sympathy job?  
Or maybe they didn’t know he was related at all.

He was thrust out of his musings by the slamming of the office door which caused him to jump in fright, eyes darting to the seething figure of his boss.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry growled.

Eggsy swallowed with wide eyes.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to see it I was just putting the plans you asked for on the desk. You knew my father?” Eggsy managed incredulously.  
Harry’s gaze darkened, seeming to pin him in place with its intensity.

“Yes, I did,”

Immediately Eggsy took a hesitant step forward, hope shining in his eyes for the first time in a while. Right in front of him was not a seething boss but a man who could unlock the key to understanding his father. To knowing a good man who he could look up to with pride instead of the example set by Dean Baker.

“Please, can you tell me something about him, anything at all? I’ve never really known the man he was. What was he like?” Eggsy pleaded earnestly.

Harry took a smooth step forward, his height easily placing him above the tense form of his employee.

“Your father was a brave, honest and hardworking man. He was kind and completely devoted to every task he set himself. He was everything you are not. He would be ashamed of the man you have become, a lazy creature who tells stories about his boss in the office, who quits every job he has ever attempted and a complete and utter disgrace to the Unwin name,” Harry spat furiously, his fists shaking as they clenched tightly at his side.

And yet the moment his words left him guilt washed in like a flood.  
He hadn’t realised he’d stepped even closer to the now cowering form of his employee whose beautiful eyes were wide with terror, his entire frame shaking so hard it seemed to fall to pieces. He could almost see the moment the heart of the boy shattered and crumbled, moisture pooling in his gaze.  
There were no words to describe the guilt rising within him like a tide and the regret flashing across his features.

“Eggsy I….”

With a shocked gasp the boy raced from his office, the door swinging behind him as he sprinted in the wake of shocked workers who stared after him in obvious disgust.

Harry’s immediate idea was to race after the boy, catch up and tell him how wrong he had been, how awful it was that he said such things but a quiet voice in the back of his mind told him it was best to leave the boy to calm down before he broached the subject. Let him cry without someone watching.

With a heavy heart, Harry slumped in his office chair and cradled the picture frame in his arms.

“I’m sorry Lee, I’m so sorry…”

 

Harry was finally regaining his common sense when the door to his office slammed open again, causing him to startle and swear sharply, his wide eyes taking in the panting and panicked figure of his closest friend.

“Merlin what-“

“Harry,” Merlin interrupted breathlessly, “There’s been an accident out the front of the office, Eggsy got hit by a drunk driver’s car!”

And in that moment Harry’s heat shattered too.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy never saw the car that hit him

In a blind panic, tears streaming down his face he had rushed out of the office, remembering last minute to look both ways before crossing the street, his mind fixed on the sanctity that Roxy’s Café would offer just across the street.

The sound of screeching tyres made him glance up in fright as, despite the green pedestrian light, a huge force barrelled in to his side, sending him flying in to the air, only to slam down on to cold pavement.

Nothing registered for a while, sound warping alongside his blurry vision, his mouth open in a soundless wail as pain raced through his entire being.  
He didn’t register the panicked hands of other pedestrians rolling him over and calling emergency services, he couldn’t understand the voices shrieking around him, only the beckoning siren’s call of pain.

It was only when one particular voice pierced through his haze that he blinked up at the blurred figures above him, one figure in particular taking shape.

“Harry,” he murmured dazedly, breaths speeding up in fright.

Terrified and yet concerned brown eyes gazed down at him, a hand moving to push him back down to the pavement when he tried to rise to greet his boss.

“Shh Gary, you’ll be fine just lie still” Harry murmured shakily.

It was wrong, so wrong.   
Harry shouldn’t be so scared, so kind…

“I-I’m sorry,” Eggsy stammered quickly.

A hitched sob filtered in to his hearing and he realised with sudden clarity that Harry, the great Harrison Hart was crying.  
He was about to open his mouth to soothe his obviously stricken boss, no one should feel this way, when sirens and flashing lights caused Harry to pull away.

“Harry” Eggsy called worriedly, despite what had happened between them he was in so much pain and Harry was the only person he recognised, the only guardian against the waves of pain.

As darkness filtered over his vision he thought he saw Harry caught up in a fierce hug by Merlin as worried pedestrians watched on, fading to fuzzy lumps of colour as his eyes closed softly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next time Eggsy woke his head felt as though he was swimming in murky water, unable to reach the surface. What appeared to be a voice murmured somewhere around him and he whined in the back of his throat, wanting to pull open his eyes so badly and yet feeling more exhausted than ever.

“Eggsy?” 

That voice had never called him by that name before, that much he knew for certain.

“Eggsy can you hear me?” 

Yes, yes he could.

“Can you open your eyes?”

Didn’t the voice know that he was trying? 

He focussed his mind on lifting his heavy lids, slowly realising that a small amount of light was filtering in. Enough light to see the blurry yet concerned face of Harry Hart hovering over him with a worried frown.

“Harry?” He attempted to ask, though not entirely sure he was actually managing to get the syllables out of his dry mouth.

His boss opened his mouth to reply but what he said, Eggsy wasn’t sure because the darkness was beckoning again and he closed his eyes with a soft sigh, relenting to its siren’s call.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry hated hospitals.

He hated the smell of them, a combination of death and clogging antiseptic stench. He hated seeing the crying family members and struggling children, the nurses overtired and underpaid bustling in an out of rooms with trays. 

Most of all, he hated sitting by the bedside of someone he cared about and waiting for them to wake up, knowing he had put them there.  
For three days he had sat at Eggsy’s side, watching his mother and baby sister crying at his pale form on the bed, being verbally torn to shreds by his friend Roxy who knew all the problems Eggsy had been going through.

‘ He barely told me anything, mentioned no names either, but I knew anyway that his boss would cause Eggsy a severe problem eventually’.

‘Eggsy?’ he had asked

‘Yeah, it’s what his dad called him, he hates the name Gary’.

Harry had learned many things.

Eggsy was abused almost all his life by his step-dad, the reason he didn’t have a proper suit was that he couldn’t afford one, and he never amounted to much after school because his step-dad ruined every opportunity for him.

Harry had never hated himself as much as he had the last three days for being so blind.

The moment he had seen Eggsy walk in to his office he had known exactly whose son the boy was by face alone.

It was a face that haunted his every dream and stared accusingly at him from every photograph as if saying ‘you put me here. You’re the reason I’m gone’  
His military training had been his life for so long, the friendships he had with Merin and Lee had been his greatest asset. The three of them had been an unstoppable force, taking on the enemy with confidence and skill in every skirmish.

And then one day as they were travelling along a back road in the truck Harry had felt sick by the bouncing of his seat in the tray of the vehicle and asked to switch with Lee who was riding up front.

Lee, ever compassionate and kind had switched immediately.

Twenty minutes later they drove over a land mine and the delay of the explosion meant the back of the truck, and Lee Unwin, exploded.

Harry had never forgiven himself, it should have been his body blown to pieces, his family burying an empty casket.

Harry couldn’t even bring himself to go to the funeral. If he had he would have seen a teary-eyed child clutching his mother’s hand as if she could fix his world.

 

When he saw Eggsy the guilt and PTSD that Merlin had carefully been guiding him through as they set up a company together had wracked up again.  
His nightmares returned, the handsome face of Lee had warped in to that of Eggsy, his voice accusing him of leaving him without a father. So he had done what he always did when he felt guilt and fear, he got angry.

He did everything he did to get Eggsy to quit, knowing if he fired him outright he’d be painted as the bad guy. If Eggsy chose to quit on his own it was his decision, Harry wouldn’t be blamed and he could finally live in peace of Lee’s haunting laughter and smiles.

Though now, looking down at the bruised and battered young man, Harry hated himself more than ever. His plan was foolish and it took a tragedy to show him.   
‘I’m so sorry, dear boy, you deserve more than life has given you’.

Five days after Eggsy was hit he awoke.

Harry had been answering his emails when a slight groan had him rocketing to attention, eyes wide with surprise and joy. Immediately he had skidded to drop in to the chair beside the bed, taking Eggsy’s hand in his own to guide the young man out of his slumber.

‘Eggsy, can you hear me?’

Green eyes slowly peeked out from their encasing lids, a small croaking sigh emanating from dry lips.  
“Harry?”

Harry reached for his cup of water, guiding Eggsy upright so he could sip and wet his throat. The young man smiled in gratitude but Harry could tell there were questions brimming in his eyes and a sense of wariness about him.

Thankfully the young man waited while nurses fussed over his vitals and checked the IV lines while Harry watched on in protective silence, though the moment they were alone the young man’s patience ran out.

‘Harry, why are you here?’ 

A lump welled in Harry’s throat.

‘I’m here…because I did a terrible thing to you. And I want to apologise and ask your humble forgiveness so we may begin again’ Harry admitted.  
Eggsy’s eyes welled with tears and he sniffled slightly.

‘Why now? Was it because you felt guilty about the accident? Did you finally come to our senses? You hurt me Harry,’ Eggsy murmured, the plead in his voice caused tears to prick at Harry’s own eyes.

‘I realised just what I had done to you, just how much I had failed Lee. I think, Eggsy, if you are amenable, that I should tell you about your father…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks! The end of our tale! If you liked that well, great! I enjoyed writing it, and if you have any fandoms or prompts you want me to write just PM me and I'll do my best


End file.
